Racontes moi
by Liven
Summary: Kurt demande à Blaine de lui raconter ce qui s'est vraiment passé au bal Sadie Hawkins. OS.


_Disclaimer: Glee pas à moi, moi pas recevoir sous pour avoir écrit ça. Moi rien posséder, juste les fautes. (Pas toucher, c'est mes miennes! *grogne*)_

_Rating: J'ai mit en T, vu qu'il y a mention de violences et tout, mais je sais pas si c'est bon. J'suis nouvelle dans ce genre de choses alors bon.._

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance. _

_Paring: BobxDylan. Yeah, I'm funny like that. Plus serieusement, KurtxBlaine, BlainexOC (vaguement).  
><em>

* * *

><p>- Blaine? Appela Kurt, ne parvenant pas à se concentrer sur son devoir d'algèbre.<p>

Blaine releva la tête de son livre d'histoire et regarda Kurt.

- Oui?

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit au Breadsticks, y'a quelques semaines?

Blaine réfléchit quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu dire de si important à Kurt pour qu'il y pense toujours.

- Quand tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner au bal du lycée? Et que j'ai..

- Que tu m'as parlé de ce qui était arrivé dans ton ancien lycée.. Oui..

- Je m'en souviens. Pourquoi?

Kurt gigota, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, chose très rare venant de lui et qui montrait que ses pensées le torturaient. Blaine prit la main de Kurt et traça des cercles sur le dos de sa main avec son pouce, pour le rassurer.

- Tu peux me parler tu sais. Me dire ce que tu veux me dire. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Dit Blaine, d'une voix douce.

- Je..

Kurt inspira profondément avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Blaine.

- Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé. En détail. Je sais que ça te ronge, je le vois. Et tu as toujours été là pour moi, pour me consoler, me rassurer.. J'aimerais essayer de faire pareil. Si tu veux bien me laisser faire.

Blaine fut prit de cours par la requête de Kurt. Il resta silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas en parler, les blessures liées à cette nuit encore fraiches et douloureuses, trop souvent l'objet de ses cauchemars. Mais d'un autre.. Peut être qu'en parler était ce qu'il fallait. Pour qu'il puisse enfin se libérer de ses démons.

- Je n'ai jamais raconté à qui que ce soit ce qui s'était vraiment passé cette nuit la.

- Oh. Je comprend. Désolé, j'aurais pas du te demander. Je.. C'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. Désolé.

Kurt avait un air déçu, et en même temps profondément désolé. Blaine ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

- Je veux t'en parler, Kurt.

- Alors pourquoi...

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'en ai jamais parlé. A personne. Pas même à la police quand ils sont venus m'interroger à l'hôpital. J'ai dit que j'avais oublié. Ca aurait pu être vrai, vu que j'avais une commotion. La vérité c'est que... J'avais peur.

- De quoi?

- Que les mecs qui m'avaient.. Fait CA reviennent finir le boulot si jamais je racontais ce qui était arrivé.

- Finir le boulot?

- Oui, ils...

Blaine soupira.

- Je vais tout te raconter du début, c'est plus simple. Assieds toi confortablement, ca va être long.

* * *

><p>Blaine sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, soufflant sur ses mains gelées.<p>

- Blaine, arrête de bouger comme ça, tu me donnes mal le mal de mer.

- Mais j'ai froid, Toby! Se plaignit le bouclé. Il arrive quand ton père déjà?

Le dénommé Toby, un jeune homme à peine plus grand que Blaine et aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, regarda sa montre et soupira.

- Il devait arriver il y a dix minutes. Maman a encore du faire un caprice pour qu'il "ne l'abandonne pas"..

- Elle...

- Boit toujours autant? Oui... Dit Toby d'un air las. Ca l'aiderait à oublier à quel point je la dégoute, apparemment.

- J'espère que ça finira par s'arranger... Souffla Blaine, triste pour son ami.

- Moi aussi. Mais honnêtement, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'elle arrête de boire. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours été accro à la bouteille. Ca ne changera pas. Elle utilise juste mon homosexualité comme excuse. Enfin, plus que trois ans à tirer dans ce trou et -

Toby n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, coupé dans son élan par une main puissante qui l'attrapait par le col de sa chemise et le tirait en arrière. Blaine s'élança pour venir en aide à son ami qui s'était fait plaqué contre un mur par un énorme type, un des mecs de l'équipe de foot du lycée, mais ressenti une douleur dans le flanc gauche et s'écrasa au sol, le souffle coupé, sa tête cognant avec force contre le rebord du trottoir.

A partir de là, les choses sont devenues confuses, floues, comme si un voile noir et étouffant avait été dressé. Blaine n'avait plus conscience de grand chose. Il entendait des insultes qui fusaient, il sentait les coups pleuvoir un partout sur lui, lui déchirant la peau, et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tant la douleur était forte. Et puis, d'un coup, tout s'est arrêté. Blaine senti quelqu'un s'approcher de son visage et entendit:

- Si tu balances ce qu'on t'as fait, on te retrouve, et on fini le travail. Pédé.

On lui cracha au visage et il entendit des pas, lourds et précipités, s'éloigner, indiquant que leurs assaillants à Toby et lui avaient prit la fuite.

Blaine tendit la main vers l'endroit où il avait vu Toby pour la dernière fois et murmura faiblement "Toby..." avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

><p>- Il s'est passé quoi ensuite? Demanda Kurt, curieux et horrifié par le récit de Blaine.<p>

- Ensuite je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, plusieurs jours après l'attaque. Les policiers sont arrivés un peu après, m'ont posé tout un tas de questions sur l'attaque, ont voulu savoir qui m'avait agressé et ils voulaient que je raconte tout ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails. J'étais terrorisé par la menace qu'on m'avait faite, alors j'ai préféré ne rien dire de spécifique, racontant l'attaque dans les grandes lignes, sans jamais donner de descriptions trop précises des faits pour ne pas prendre le risque que les flics remontent aux agresseurs. Je suis sorti de l'hôpital au bout d'une semaine et je ne suis jamais retourné dans mon ancien lycée. Mon père m'a inscrit à Dalton, là où je serais en sécurité et où je pourrais être moi-même. Ce qui a de "bien" c'est que ca lui a permit d'accepter plus facilement mon homosexualité. Il a ouvert les yeux et s'est rendu compte qu'il préférait avoir un fils gay, que plus de fils du tout.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et le serra dans ses bras, pas certain de savoir si c'était pour réconforter Blaine, ou être réconforté.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne prononce un mot.

- Et Toby? Il est devenu quoi?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital au bout de deux jours. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis cette nuit là. Je présume qu'ils ont préféré partir loin de Westerville, sa famille et lui. Il a eu raison.

- Tu veux partir, toi aussi?

- Je voulais partir. J'avais peur de tomber sur ces gars en marchant dans la rue et qu'ils finissent ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Pendant des mois, quand je rentrais à la maison certains weekends ou durant les vacances, je ne mettais pas un pied dehors, même pas pour aller acheter un truc à la supérette au coin de la rue. Puis.. Je t'ai rencontré, et j'ai pu mettre tout ça de côté pour t'aider toi. Maintenant je n'ai plus peur. Je fais encore des cauchemars, mais c'est rare. Je me sens en sécurité, à tes côtés.

Kurt sourit à Blaine avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je t'aime.

Blaine sourit. Il savait qu'il avait raison, tant qu'il était près de Kurt, il était en sécurité. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et lui faire de mal. Le bonheur et l'amour qu'il ressentait étaient bien plus forts que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu traverser, l'un comme l'autre.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ma fin du tout, mais c'est la meilleure de toutes celles que j'ai trouvé alors je laisse. <em>

_C'est aussi le premier texte du genre que j'écris. J'en ai écrit d'autres, mais qui sont bien planqués là où personne ne pourra les trouver. Personne n'aurait l'idée de fouiller dans un dossier appelé "Recettes à base de foie de mouton", right?  
><em>

_C'était comment? Bien? Pas bien? Je dois aller brûler tous mes stylos et aller me cacher loin de honte? Ou je peux continuer à écrire des petits trucs comme ça? Ou même pas comme ça hein,ça dépend de l'inspiration du moment (et de la musique que j'écoute à l'instant où j'écris. Surtout.)._

_À bientôt, peut être._

_Raven._


End file.
